


Truth or Drink

by PeterTingles4Me



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cringe, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kinks, Marvel Universe, Multi, The Avengers - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterTingles4Me/pseuds/PeterTingles4Me
Summary: What could go wrong when you play a drinking game with the Avengers? Maybe spilling the beans on some of your deepest, darkest secrets.





	Truth or Drink

“Okay, okay,” You slam two bottles onto the round coffee table. “Since it’s raining cats and dogs, and some of us-” You cut your eyes to Bucky. “Don’t want to mess up our hair…”  


“Hey! It just gets frizzy with the rain, and the ladies don’t like frizzy hair.” Bucky grumbled, soothing his hair.  


“Mkay, Buck. Moving on! I thought we all could stay in and play a little game called ‘Truth or Drink’!” You wiggled your eyebrows up in down, glancing around and only seeing confused faces. Everyone looked at one another until Natasha spoke up.  


“What’s Truth or Drink, (Y/N)? Frankly, it sounds like a childish high school game.”  


“Ouch, right in the feels Nat. NOT childish though. We basically sit in a circle and ask someone a question. Then they can choose to answer, TRUTHFULLY, if not then they do a shot!”  
“Okay, what if we just decided to keep doing shots the whole game?” Sam speaks up.  


“That, my dear friend, is called being an alcoholic. But there’s a rule for that, you can only take TWO shots in a row then you must answer the next question.” You walk over to Tony’s little bar and pulled out seven shot glasses. You spread them out in somewhat of a circle. Everyone had quizzical looks on their faces, you sigh and pout. You walked up to Bucky and hugged his arm, “Please Bucky,” You batted puppy dog eyes at him. “Play with me! You know it’ll be fun!” Sam snickers at your comment, you whip your head around and gave him your dagger eyes.  


“Quit it with your dirty mind.” You glared at him from beside Bucky’s arm.  


“Fine, I’m in. Especially if it stops this awkwardness,” Tony gestures to the sight of you and Bucky. “But we are not using any of my good liquor.” Tony grabs the two bottles, stashing them away behind the counter. He walks back carrying three new bottles.  


“Oh, if only Bug-Boy could be here to play.” Sam joked and nudged Tony, in hopes of a reaction. Bucky chuckles fully knowing that this will piss Tony off.  


Spinning on his heels to face Sam, “No! First off, he is underage. Second, we would not look like good role models to him. By we, I mean me. Because I’m the only hope he has.” Tony quipped back. Ooh’s filled the room.  


“Okay, I’ll start!” You launched yourself over the couch and sat down, patting the two open spots next to you. “Come on, bitches. Let’s get a move on!” You opened a bottle and took a quick swig of it. “Easy now, (Y/N), we should all pace our drinking and also drink some water while we are at it.” Steve lectured as he made his way to the circle. Slowly, everyone starts filling in their spots. Bucky on your left, Nat on your right. This is going to be an epic night!  


“Yeah, not all of us are super soldiers, you light weight!” Bucky bumped your shoulder jokingly, you push him back giggling. “Not that much of a light weight.” You mumbled.  


“Bitch, you thought. Three shots and you’re out of it!” Nat joked.  


“Well, let’s start this game so I can go to sleep soon.” Clint chimed in.  


“Why? Is it your bedtime, old man?” You fired back. You, Nat, and Sam were cracking up. Meanwhile, Tony and Clint. “We aren’t that old.” Tony grumbled.  


“Not all of us want a damaged liver, (Y/N).” Clint commented. You winked at him and took another swig of the bottle.  


“Whatever! F.R.I.D.A.Y., please play us some… 80’s rock!” You shouted out. “Putting on 80’s rock.” Nothin’ But A Good Time by Poison came on, fits the mood perfectly! Steve covered his ears some, “Geez, what kind of music is this!? Is this what kids really listen to?” You laughed, thinking to yourself that Steve was starting to sound like an old man.  


“Just shush and let’s play. TRUTH! OR! DRINK!” You shouted and took your third shot. You can feel the alcohol flowing through you. Your body heating up and your face becoming flushed. You felt at ease and ready for this game. “Okay, ice breaker!” You turned to Steve and a devilish smirk came on your face. “Stevie boy, have you ever had a dirty dream?” You wiggled your eyebrows and giggled. “Well, I mean…ye-” You waved your hands cutting him off, “Wait, wait! Let me rephrase that. Have you ever had a dirty dream about someone on the team!” Soon his face and neck turned scarlet. He reached for a bottle and quickly poured himself a shot.  


Everyone started freaking out, Sam shoving him and asking ‘who?’ repeatedly. Tony laughs and claims that it’s about him, the ladies shouldn’t worry. “Look, I decided to drink! Don’t I get to ask next?” You nod, answering his question. His eyes scanned the room, finally landing on Clint. “Clint, if you weren’t an Avenger. What would you be right now?”  


Clint chuckled at his comment, “Come on, pretty boy. That’s an easy one. I’d be retired. At home with my family.”  


The game carried on safely for a while before things started to finally spice up. Maybe because everyone kept deciding to take shots and not answer.  


“Natasha! What color is your bra and panties right now?” Sam slurred out, for a small man he sure can handle his alcohol. You were swaying, leaning on either Bucky or Nat to keep you upright. Nat stood up, she pulled her sleeve down revealing a black bra strap and pulled her pants down a bit to reveal a hot pink, laced thong. “Black bra and pink thong! Boom, bitch!” She laughed, damn she is so confident.  


Natasha then plopped down and poked you, “Wh-Who is your Avengers crush, (Y/N)?” She hiccupped. You felt your cheeks burn and you reached for a shot. “No! No! You’ve already done two. Follow the rules, (Y/N).” Steve swatted your hand away and lectured. You face burned ever more.  


“Ugh, god. I’m afraid to admit, it might boost their ego! I mean they’re so smart-” You glanced at Tony and he puffed up his chest, smirking. “And like super strong!” You looked between Steve and Bucky who both were on the edge of their seats. “And, and like they are totally BAD ASS!” You looked between Clint and Sam. Natasha was giggling like crazy, she knew the answer to this but wasn’t going to reveal it. “Like, they’re the bee’s knees.”  


“Come on! Spit it out then, (Y/L/N)!” Sam shouted at you.  


You giggled and hid your face, “I like… ME!” You and Nat laughed even harder at your answer. It wasn’t the full truth, but it also wasn’t a lie. You did admire yourself, you’re one helluva strong, bad ass person. But you weren’t going to reveal your crush that easily. The guys groaned at your answer. “Oh, come on (Y/N). That’s not a true answer.” Bucky commented. You laughed even more and pushed him, “Oh contract, shit, no I mean... country? No, w-what’s the word? Contraire! Au contraire, my fellow sherlock! Tis true! My turn!” You looked through your blurry eyes and landed on Tony.  


“Mr. Stark!” Your words slurred. “When’s the wedding?” Tony gave a confused looked, “Wedding? What wedding?” You smirked even more and wiggled your finger at him, “Yours and Steve’s wedding silly! Hellloooo, love birds!” Everyone laughed at your drunkenness, you had an irresistible yet annoying charm to you.  


“Sorry to break the news, sweetheart. There’s no wedding between us. But you and me on the other hand.” He winked at you, making you blush again. “So, tell me, my dear (Y/N/N), when’s the last time you got it on?”  


If your face wasn’t entirely red, it now is. “Why are you ganging up on me!? What did I do to you?!” The alcohol was finally leaving your system, sobering you up a little.  


“Answer, my dear. I need an answer.”  


You poured yourself a shot, almost overflowing the rim. You slammed it down bringing on a coughing fit due to the burn. “Nope, I choose drink! My turn again, I guess.” You rolled your eyes.  


“Bucky, would you kiss me if you had the chance?” You knew Bucky like to keep to himself, but he already took his two shots. Yes, you may be drunk but you kept track of people’s shots. He shook his head, looking down. His long hair covering his face and gorgeous smile. “Yeah, yeah I would if I had the chance.”  


Everyone oohed and awed at his answer, Sam and Clint making kissy faces at you two. You smiled like a dork and giggled.  


“Okay, back at you, (Y/N). Who would you save from the team, if we were all to die tragically? Only one though!” Bucky questioned.  


You grimaced at his question, “That’s a little dark, dude. But I still have my opportunity to drink! I can’t show favoritism between you guys. It may go to your heads.” You poured yourself another two shots and downed them.  


You turned to face Nat, “Nat, don’t let me down. But if you could give anyone of us a lap dance right now. Who would it be? I mean, besides me of course. Because I would always be your first choice.” You nudged and winked at her.  


“Sure, that’s what you think. Hm,” She looked around the room and eyes landed on Steve. “Probably good ole Captain America, love to see him get flustered.” Steve blushed and coughed at the comment. Everyone else laughed and teased him about it. “I bet she gives one hell-” Sam started to say but got cut off by Steve. “Language!”  


Nat turned back to you, “Sorry to betray my forbidden love.” You both giggled at the inside joke. “But, you took your two shots. Now you must pay the price! What are two of your kinks?”  


All the guys choked on air, knowing that this is the sweet revenge for all the awkward questions you asked them. You shifted in your seat, maintaining eye contact with only the ground. “Um. First off, fuck you! Second, I still love you but fuck you.” You shouted and hid your face in your hands. “Fuuuucc-”  


“Language, (Y/N).” Tony mimicked Steve’s usual saying.  


“Shut up!” You flipped him off.  


“Come on, answer us. What are your kinks?” Clint chimed in. Surprisingly, his drunk ass isn’t passed out right now. The same also goes with you, you were way past your drinking limit. But, this embarrassment is finally starting to sober you up for good.  


“Ugh, come on! Why did we even play this game? It’s childish! I’m tired and feeling sick, should go to bed.” Bucky quickly threw his arm around your shoulder weighing you down. You knew to not even try getting up with his arm around you. “Buck, Bucky! Help a girl out!” You pleaded and tried the puppy dog eyes again.  


“Sorry, (Y/N). Puppy eyes only work once a day, plus I am curious.”  


“Fine! Two of my kinks are…chokinganddaddykink.” You mumbled the words together, in hopes that no one hears. But you have two super soldiers in the room with super hearing.  


Steve choked on a shot he was taking, he spit it out across the circle. “Holy shi-”  


“Dude, Steve! What the hell man!?” Sam shouted, wiping off the spit from his shirt and face.  


“That’s disgusting! I didn’t even hear what she said!” Clint whined.  


“She said… she said choking and a daddy kink.” Bucky spoke with a shocked look on his face.  


You quickly pushed off Bucky’s arm and stood up, “Well! End of game, I am tired! Goodnight! Sleep well.” You rushed out of the room. While Nat was dying of laughter at your embarrassment and the guys shocked faces. Sam howled at you, “Freaky, baby! I like freaky!”  


You made it to your room and slammed the door shut, locking it. No way you’re risking any of them coming in here. Not after that game. Now you remembered why you didn’t play it.  


You washed your face and brushed your teeth, changing into pajamas you climbed into bed. Oh god, you were still drunk. It felt like you were on a ship in a wavy ocean when laying down. You grabbed an old water bottle off the side of the bed and finished it off. It helped calm the swaying enough for you to fall asleep.

The next morning, you woke up with a slight hangover. Jesus, what even happened last night? You definitely went past your drinking limit. 'Listen here, me. We need to stop drinking past our limit. We usually make bad choices when we do.'  


'Yeah, yeah. But we have fun when we go past it!' Your mind argued back.  


You pull on a somewhat of decent outfit. Shuffling to the kitchen, you shield your eyes from the bright light seeping in. “Ugh, to early for this shit. M’hungry.” You glanced around, no one else was up yet. Maybe they drank too much also.  


You rummaged through the cupboards, searching to see what craving you had this morning. 'Muffin. I want a muffin. AND CHOCOLATE MILK!' Your body internally screamed at you.  


“Muffin and chocolate milk, it is. Please cure this hangover.” You reached for a muffin on a shelf, damn Stark for making these too tall!  


“Let daddy get it for you.” Your eyes widened as you felt a toned body press up against yours. Oh. Oh no. Dear god, no!  


Dammit mind! What did we reveal last night!?  


I dunno, maybe two of our kinks. Not a big deal. Why the hell is your mind arguing back? This is a big deal!  


You blushed and grabbed the muffin from Sam’s hand. “Yeah, thanks.” You pushed away from him and went to the fridge.  


Soon, everyone else started to file into the kitchen for breakfast. Oh, here we go. Bring on the jokes. You grabbed the milk and chocolate syrup. You started to stir the mixture when you felt two hands land on your shoulder. One warm and one cold. Not Bucky! Please don’t join in on the fun!  


He rubbed your shoulders, hands slow grazing around your throat. It made your knees feel like Jell-O. You bit back a moan, “Good morning Buck, appreciate if you weren’t this close to me.” You squeaked out. You ducked under his arms and carried your drink and muffin to the dining table.  


“Why don’t you sit by me, princess? Daddy’ll treat you well.” Tony patted his knee and chuckled.  


“Fuck off, Stark.” You sat at the opposite end away from everyone. “I don’t even remember what the fuc-”  


“Come on, (Y/N). It’s the morning and we are starting off like this?” Steve commented as he walked in.  


“As I was saying,” As you glared at Steve. “I don’t remember most of last night, it’s slowly coming back. But I swear to god, if these antics keep up…there will be a price to pay! I’ve already dealt with Tony, Sam, and Bucky today. Don’t need anyone else’s shit.”  


Just then Clint and Natasha walked through the door talking, Clint smirked and went to open his mouth. All that came out was a groan of pain.  


“Nat, why’d you hit me in the balls?” Clint doubled over in pain.  


“Because I knew the next thing out your mouth was going to be a daddy joke to (Y/N).” She quipped back and sauntered over behind your chair. She rested her arms on your head, “Besides, we all know I am her one, true daddy.” She winked and sat next to you. “Next one to make another kink joke will lose their balls.” You smirked and finished your breakfast in peace.  


We are NEVER again playing Truth or Drink. You mentally noted.  


“So, who wants to play Truth or Dare, drinking style. Tonight!” Sam offered and wiggled his eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting a story on here, so please leave some feedback. I would greatly appreciate it and hoped you all enjoyed this!


End file.
